realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Balinberry Pirates
The''' Balinberry Pirates''' of Esfera are a loose organization of Pirates operating out of the Balinberry Islands. They draw most heavily from Outono and Visilusia, and have a religious background. History The Balinberry Pirates began as a union of deeply religious priests, shamans, philosophers, naval officers, and nobles from Outono, Visilusia, and Zenoa. Feeling that their nations were not giving proper due to the gods they worshiped (and in the Zenoans' case, worshiping the wrong gods) these united thinkers broke away from their respective nations, traveling to the Balinberry Islands. The Balinberry Islands, named for the balinberry fruit trees found on them, had been colonized some decades ago by various travelers from not only these nations but others as well. The colonists had become fairly independent from the politics of their homelands, and were slow to react when religious extremists appeared to begin a new, theocratic government on their islands. In short order an island war broke out, the poorly united Balinberry colonists and marines being crushed under united naval commanders from several of their home nations. Taxation was quickly imposed upon the settlers, along with demands of religious worship for their deities. This new government did not last long at all, however, as the governments owning those colonies were quick to respond. While wary of working together, they nevertheless united to drive out the zealots who had stolen their colonies. After several naval defeats the extremists were nearly destroyed, limping away to hide in the many coves and smaller Balinberry Islands. A transformation now had to overtake these zealots. To survive and defeat the tyrants who threatened their beliefs, they needed to become stronger, more savage. They became storms, raging across the islands. A new offensive was undertaken by the extremists of Balinberry, not directly against the fleets leveled upon them, but on their supply lines and local sources of supplies. Claiming that it was because of the navies attacking them, the zealots managed to recruit some of the colonist converts to their side, setting up ambushes and other traps to defeat their enemies. While effective in the areas practiced, these new tactics would never have been enough to repulse the might of Outono and Visilusia. Hatreds ran deep away from the extremists, however, and after tripping over eachothers' shoes, arguing over heirarchy, and generally disagreeing on battle plans, the united fleets separated, almost on the brink of a war. While not a true victory, the zealots were now able to move more freely, as the Outono and Visilusia navies were focused as much on each other as their real foes. The savage storms of Balinberry kept their new mindsets. Taking what they wanted and battling foes had become exhilarating. The raiding continued, though mostly against those colonies professing more loyalty to their homelands than others, as well as the ships that came to trade with them. Almost a hundred years later, the Balinberry Pirates seem much more concerned with gathering wealth than ensuring religious freedom. Organization There is no leader to the Balinberry Pirates, no head of the serpent for an intrepid admiral to cut off. Primarily independent, the pirates are united in a sense of brotherhood and hatred for the lands they have rebelled against. At times they work together to take greater prizes or repulse foes they feel they can defeat. When this occurs, the two (or more) captains of ships come together to decide, in some way, who will command the short alliance. If it cannot be easily decided on, there will be a competition, most often a non-lethal duel, drinking contest, or gambling. Culture While founded by deeply religious men, the modern Balinberry Pirates are much less so. True, many still hold to the ideals that caused them to turn against crown and country, but many are looking for simple freedom from any ruler, along with an easy way to get wealthy. Still, religion continues to play a deep role in the lives of many of the pirates, who set up storm shrines on their ships and hold worship as a portion of ship-board duties. Holdings Due to the relatively small size and loose organization of the Balinberry Pirates, versus the strength of those they make enemies of, the primary bases of operation are ships. The pirates do however land temporarily at settlements in the Balinberry Islands, ever ready to leave if a naval warship arrives to drive them out. Great Balinberry The largest of the Balinberry Islands, Great Balinberry also has the largest standing settlement, despite being raided repeatedly by the pirates and navies both. Initially settled by Visilusian explorers, then Zenoan gnomes, and even an Outonan colony present, Great Balinberry has become a hub of different cultures in the islands. Tandaktu A powerful fortress built on one of the islands, Tandaktu is one of the few permanent settlements of the Balinberry Pirates. Ruled over by Aruj al-Relámpago, the fortress has many defenses that have repulsed even the most daring of attempts to retake the place. Affiliations The Pirates of Balinberry are loosely allied with the other pirate groups operating across Esfera, and are known to have an alliance with a powerful Scylla. Loot is most often sold to the greedy merchants of Frisland, who are more than eager to buy their economic opponents' possessions at a reduced price. They hold similar values to the Pirate Republic of Esfera, and though they do not exactly see eye-to-eye, often trade slaves to the Nyarleth Corsairs. Balinberry Pirates see Visilusia, Outono, and the Half-States as enemies, and favor plundering them more than anyone else. Notable Members Bey Aruj al-Relámpago The "Prince of Tandaktu" and powerful Balinberry captain. Don Vernigo de Tormenta One of the nastiest Balinberry Pirates, Don Tormenta is not at all a religious fanatic, but merely a wanted criminal and sadist. See Also Realm of Esfera Category:Realm of Esfera